Ghosts and Home
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is my version of season Six, Jenny/Carmen/Annabelle pairing, Bette/Tina pairing, Dusty/Helena and Shane/Nikki pairing. Read for yourself about what happens in this story....Jenny still mad about Shane's betrayal
1. Chapter 1

_Ghosts and Home_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_**Jenny POV**_

_**She was the one who I came to when I broke down; she was the home that I made sure I came back to. It was her and Carmen, it was me and Max. When Max was gone, she was the one who I told her how it made me feel. When the book was a success and the movie was talked about. She was the one who I celebrated with, when the world fell apart, I went on a boat. She was the one who welcomed me home, when Nikki had my love. She talked me through it, when Nikki was dead, so was the assistant I called friend; she threw dirt at both of their graves with me. When I knew I want another chance, one more dance with Nikki, Shane was making her moan. I packed up my things, I leave the sister I knew I had or the lover I wished.**_

_**Shane POV**_

_**I was a player with girls with no faces and no places in my heart. Carmen came and went, Jenny stayed. Everyone I tried to have something with, Jenny was the longest one without no fucking between us. I gave in, I fuck Nikki, I fuck me and Jenny up. **_

_Tina and Bette came home. They review the events of the night, Tina saw Jenny leave and they intercepted. Jenny apologizes over and over again for being the person she was. Bette told her that everyone makes mistakes, they both embraced their friend, Jenny said she will be back and left. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ghosts and Home_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two _

_Dusty was raw emotion, Dusty was more than Helena realize, Annabelle formally the lover Cindi had so much potential, Helena was ready to give it but Cindi has to want it. As Helena brains were fucked out of head by Cindi, she laid there, they talked and Helena thought she was going to get air-headiness but Annabelle gave her something else. Annabelle talked about wanting to be more than she was and told her that she was a writer. Helena wanted to see it, Annabelle told her when she was ready to share. Helena knew how damage she must be. _

_**The next morning…. **_

_Jenny drove until she had no gas, she filled it up and as she walked out, she bumped into Carmen. They hugged, they talked and Jenny started to cry. Carmen took her aside. Jenny told her everything that had happened and Carmen was shocked that Shane was do that. Jenny said that she needed to find who she was again, she needed privacy and Carmen knew how she were get it. Carmen said she could stay with her upstairs, she told her that there was a fridge, bathroom and living room, Jenny agreed. _

_Bette woke up to her coffee, Angelica was in her room, Tina crept up and whisper, "Good morning sweetie." Bette remember that name, she loved back to her Tina and they talked about everything. That raw connection was back, their child woke up and they were a family again. _

_**The following week **_

_Annabelle was living on her own; she didn't want to be dependent on anyone. Helena came to visit her; Annabelle told her about still writing and let Helena in about how she wanted to be her own person. She's taking acting lessons and writing courses. Helena told her that she liked her; she was glad that Annabelle wanted to be her own person. Helena said that Dusty was back in her life, Annabelle was cool with it, Helena told Dusty what happened between the two and was working on their relationship. Annabelle ended by saying you was awesome in bed. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ghosts and Home_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_**Jenny wrote: **_

_**They loved it because she was the carbon copy, Mia saw her soul, Mia felt her love but Rikki acted like a thirteen year old girl who was caught by her parents making out with a girl. Rikki was anything but fake as she looked back. Mia wanted her, Katherine took Rikki and now Mia was alone, her true friends checked in on her. A Latin Goddess was her nurse to be stronger. Mia hurt like hell, she masturbated to take the pain away and after she climax, it was there, saying it was still there. Mia……**_

_Jenny stopped; she wanted to make an appearance and went downstairs as Carmen was mixing. Jenny was so blind by her own pain, she didn't see Carmen, she wanted the stars and lost what was in front of her. Jenny went into the kitchen, she got a bottle of water and a towel. She put it on the table next to Carmen and as the Deejay looked up, Jenny was gone. Carmen saw what was on the table, she smiled. _

_The following week, they were do this. Jenny was reaching out to the one who was nursing her and Carmen never tried to push herself on Jenny. _

_Tina and Bette were out buying clothes for each other. Nikki Stevens walked up to them and said hi. This is where Tina and Bette shine. "Do you know where Jenny is?" Nikki asked, "Away from you." Bette said and Tina added, "Far away." "I know you guys are pissed." Niki said and Tina replied, "Jenny gave her life to the production, all she asked was for you to be there for her. You know about the bullshit in Hollywood but you could get another agent, you could have gotten a lawyer, you left her when she needed you!" _

_Nikki cried a little, "Spare us." Bette said and added, "You don't get to cry." Bette and Tina left, Bette was turned on, Bette and Tina fucked each other's brains out. ___


	4. Chapter 4

Ghosts and home

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

**In the last two months, Tina and Bette finally moved to a nice part of California. As they moved, Carmen who lived across the street came to meet them and Jenny would follow. Tina said how she quit, she's making her own independent label with Helena and wants to sign Jenny. She will have Creative Control and Jenny loved it. Jenny said she wants Carmen to have control of music. Tina wanted to hear Carmen's music, Carmen agreed.**

"_There's a catch, Shane will be the stylist, she's finally back from seeing her brother. Are you okay with that?" Tina asked and Jenny slowly nodded her head. "I will sign you to a two-picture deal; I want to see what you could do." Tina said and Jenny responded, "Okay." So Jenny and Carmen helped them both in. All the friends came for the party; Annabelle was looking great, she was a little toner and had hi-lites. Dusty was going to be head of security had Tina's new production company. Alice was there, Tasha was in rehab for a drinking problem and Alice said she just wanted to be single for a long time. The doorbell rang, Tina opened it to see Nikki and Shane. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ghosts and Home_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Five_

_Jenny stare at them, she was still pissed off, she walked into the kitchen, Bette inquired to Tina, Tina didn't know that Nikki was coming. Bette welcomed them both, she turned to the kitchen and Jenny was there in the corner sitting down with Carmen next to her. _

"_Bette I'm sorry I had a white girl play you." Jenny said and Bette responded, "It's okay." "Listen baby, we could just stay here." Carmen said and Bette caught that, "Baby." Carmen told her that Jenny and her would in a holding area about seeing each other given the history. Tina came in, Jenny stopped her from talking, "Don't worry Tina, I'm okay." Jenny said and they resume the party. Jenny was enjoying their company, Carmen was mixing and Jenny just stares at her. Nikki tapped on the shoulder and said, "hi." Jenny just ignored and Nikki told her that she missed Jenny. She was sadder and sadder by her words. Jenny then got support from someone else. "Jenny." said Annabelle and Jenny turned to her, "You want go outside, the air is a lot clearer out there." Annabelle said and they walked outside. Nikki was ignored, she and Shane were in the corner, they wanted Jenny back in their lives. Helena and Dusty were looking on at this. _

"_You know for the right price…" Dusty said and Helena responded, "No. This is punishment enough." Helena said. They both talked about identities, they talked about their new roles and Annabelle dropped the hint about her screenplay called, "Out Proud." Annabelle said it was about her life, she talked about the wild things about it and she even talked about the former owner of She-bar. Jenny asked if she could do the movie and Annabelle was happy with it. They went back inside…._

_Carmen and Jenny went home, Jenny stopped her at the couch, pushed her down and kissed her slowly on the mouth. "This is about you." Jenny said and she took of Carmen's pants. She made Carmen climaxed over and over again. Carmen then took her to bed and they made love. _

_Annabelle went home, she laid in her bed, she was falling for Helena, she was with Dusty and she wanted Helena to herself. She wasn't that girl anymore. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Ghosts and Home_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six_

_Tina and Bette were better than ever. There was a lot of honesty, Bette felt this time around she could open up more and the sex was more intense than ever. They had to be careful because Angelica was at that age where she could walk in on them and be scarred. Tina was working with Annabelle to make the story of her life more appealing, Jenny was helping her with the script. Everything was solid, she gave it to Carmen for her to work out the music and whenever Carmen would work on it. Jenny got some gloves that were thermal so she wouldn't catch any hand diseases like Carpal Tunnel and suggested to her to take a break. Jenny was more given on this relationship with Carmen while Jenny would have intense sex with Carmen, she was replaying if she had called Niki instead of her stupid pride. _

_Niki's heart was so broken that she felt like she was going through the motions, her and Annabelle were becoming friends and Niki had broke-up with Shane. Niki wanted to be close to Jenny again and so she had plan. _

_It was a couple of months, both Tina and Bette had some hitches in their relationship with being busy all the time but they were working at that too. Carmen and Jenny were going really good while Niki was really trying to find a way to get __**her Jenny back.**_

_Author's note:_

_The last part to this series will be called "One Night at Shebar", It will be a cross-over with Popular and Dirt. Please read Saving Me, Twoyearfest and Twists to get caught up in that fiction which will be in Misc. Crossovers_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ghosts and Home_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Seven_

_Tina had a tip to go and check out You-tube as Bette came in, she saw her lady of many years not happy. "Ms. Stevens just broadcast on You-tube, she's gay, she told everyone about what went down on Lez girls and she wants Jenny back." Tina said and Bette responded, "What's wrong with that?" "Since I was on the production, people are going to think I had something to do with the ending." Tina said and Bette put two and two together. "Shit." Bette said and Tina responded, "I'm going to kill Niki." _

_It's been two months since the party, Carmen and Jenny stayed friends but fuck every now and then. Jenny saw what Niki had said and she shown Carmen. "What are you going to do?" Carmen asked and Jenny responded, "I don't know, I just keeping seeing her fucking Shane and that's it." "What do you feel?" Carmen asked and Jenny responded, "Lost." Carmen then left and played a C.D., I know you don't like hip-hop but is this song how you're feeling. Carmen played No Air by Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks. "Yeah." Jenny said and Carmen asked, "What do you do if you can't breathe?" _

_Jenny asked Alice to go on her show, it was last minute but the producers thought it would be great ratings to see Jenny responded, "I would like to say that Ms. Stevens and I had a relationship, it was over because she chose the production over me and since she likes to broadcast her feelings, okay. She fucked my best friend, she ate her out. " The censors didn't catch that in time. "I can't see anything else but that moment, I loved you Niki and I still do, am I supposed to breathe in your presence when you did that to me you suffocated me to the point, I turned blue and I was holding by neck." Jenny said and she had tears, she looked up and said, "I don't…" Jenny left and Alice went after her but couldn't catch her….._


End file.
